My dady is Superman
by ABHICHARM
Summary: Whatever may happen, my father can bear anything. He is always ready for his country. He is superman!


**Hiii my dear friends.. Misseed me? As I promised here is my new story.. Well you can say it's abhirika or it's may not. Please read to know it.**

 **Nehal dii.. Apne mujhe jo idea diya tha usime thoda different karke meyne ye story likhi hey. Hope apko pasand aye. And thank you so much for your idea. Credit of story goes to you.. Aur ek apke sawal ke jawab mey falling for you ke reviews me de dungi. Ap dekh lena.**

 **We have seen in the recent episode 'Atma ka saaya ' that all officers fall unconscious due to the effect of poisonous gas. Let's see what happens when Abhijeet comes home...**

Abhirika home

6:15 pm

The little creature outside the door was amazed to see the door open. Usually at this time it used to remain closed as each family member used to be busy at their work place.

With some fear and anxiety she stepped inside taking full precaution not to make any noise. With slow steps that creature moved towards her room when she heard familiar voice from adjacent room.

A broad smile made its way on her face when she heard most unexpected voice at this hour. She was about to run in that room with all her strength when stopped in the middle when heard the conversation between the two..

Person 1: ab kaysi hey tabiyat?

Person 2 coughing slightly: thik hey. (With a small laugh) aj to sachme marte marte bacha hun..

Person 1: aisi batein mat karo Abhijeet.. Kuch nahi hoga. Tum jaldi thik ho jaoge.

Abhijeet: ab to aram hi hey Tarika.. acp sir ne to pure 3 din ki chutti di hey. (Irritatingly) aur ye daya.. Sir se keh raha tha ek hafte hospital me hi lita do mujhe. Bhagwan ka shukr hey ki at least mujhe ghar ane ki to permission mili. Varna hospital me to mera dam ghutta hey.

Tarika nodding her head disappointingly: we sab tumhari bhalai ke liye hi keh rahe the Abhijeet. Ab chodo.. Dawai li hey to aram karo. Mey dinner ka dekhti hun.

Abhijeet: hmm..

Tarika turned to leave when..

Abhijeet: Tarika.. Arya ko kuch mat batana.. Bechari dar jaegi.

Tarika nodded her head with a smile.

With some thoughts and confusion in mind arya moved towards her parents room and stood behind the door hiding herself.

As she stood near the curtain, it moved and Abhijeet's sharp eyes caught her presence behind the curtain.

He smiled and planned to tease her.

Abhijeet: are Tarika.. Ye arya abhi tak ayi nahi.. Hame ghumne jana hey na.

Tarika was confused with Abhijeet's talk. She opened her mouth to say something but Abhijeet signalled her by eyes about arya's presence.

Getting the matter Tarika smiled.

Tarika: haan Abhijeet.. Shayad arya ko aj late ho gaya hey.

Abhijeet: achha! To fir ham hi jake ate hey. Tab tak wo aajaygi.

Arya a five year old girl with silky hairs, brown eyes in school uniform who was hearing everything came out of her hide place immediately.

Arya: papa.. Mey to aa gayi.

Abhirika laughed on their daughter's cute antics.

Abhijeet forwarded his hands and arya ran towards him.

Abhijeet holding her: achha.. Kab ayi meri princess?

Arya inocently: arya to bohot der pehle ayi.

Abhijeet: to fir itni der kahan thi?

Arya: wo na.. Mey us (pointing towards door) darwaje ke piche chupke khadi thi.

Abhijeet once glancing towards Tarika: achha aur wo kyu?

Arya in low voice: mey to yahi ane wali thi per apne mamma se kaha na arya ko kuch mat batao isliye arya yaha nahi ayi.

Abhijeet: hmm.. Iska matlab arya ne mamma papa ki sari batein sun li.

Arya moving her head in no: uh hun.. arya ne nahi suni. Arya ke kanon ne suni.

Tarika smiled looking at father and daughter and left for her kitchen work.

Here in the bedroom,

Arya: papa..

Abhijeet: yes papa ki princess

Arya putting her palm on Abhijeet's head in order to check his temperature: apko bukhar hua hey?

Abhijeet: nahi to beta. Apko aisa kyu lagta hey?

Arya: to ap is wakt yahan kyu hey? Ap to rat ko ghar ate hey na. Us wakt mey so jati hun.

Abhijeet: haan.. Aj mujhe meri princess ki yaad aa rahi thi isliye acp sir se chutti lekar aa gaya.

Arya in acp style: kuch na kuch to gadbad jarur hey. Varna mere papa is wakt ghar pe lete nahi rehte.

Abhijeet laughing on her style: achha.. To ins. Arya ko kya lagta hey?

Arya imitating Abhijeet: (rubbing her thumb below left lip) Sr. Ins. Arya ko lagta hey ki mr. Abhijeet beemar hey. Per unhe hua kya hey ye mujhe samajh nahi aa raha.

Abhijeet like a kid: to ab Sr. Ins. Arya kya karegi?

Arya: ab.. Ab arya kya karegi...(looking here and there) haan Daya uncle ko phone karegi.

Before Abhijeet could say something Arya took Abhijeet's phone and dialled Daya's number. After the phone got received,

Daya: haan boss.. Ab kaysi tabiyat hey tumhari? Sans lene mein taklif to nahi ho rahi na?

Daya said everything in one breath unknowingly.

Arya: daya uncle mey arya bol rahi hun.

Daya mentally kicked himself on his impatience.

Daya: hallo meri doll.. Kaysi ho ap?

Arya: mey to thik hun uncle per (looking at Abhijeet) apke boss thik nahi hey shayad.

Daya smiling: achha.. Kya hua mere boss ko?

Arya: ab ye to ap bataiye. Kyuki yaha to koi arya ko bataega nahi ki arya ke papa ko hua kya hey.

Daya: hmm.. To arya ko koi kuch nahi batata.. Mey abhi sab ki khabar leta hun. Apne papa ko phone do mey use datta hun.

Arya: thik hey. Ap papa ko bataiye ki wo arya ko sab kuch batae okk?

Daya: ptomise dear.

Arya handover the phone to Abhijeet and started listening their (I mean only Abhijeet's. How she can listen what daya is speaking) conversation curiously sitting on Abhijeet's stomach putting her legs on either side of him.

After some time when call got ended,

Arya: kya kaha daya uncle ne?

Abhijeet making sad face: apke daya uncle ne mujhe bohot data.

Arya happily: achha? To fir ab arya ko bataiye ki apko kya hua hey..

Abhijeet with a sigh: kuch nahi hua hey mujhe arya. Dekho mey bilkul thik hun. Bas aj kam thoda jyada tha isliye thak gaya hun aur ab sona chahta hun. To kya mujhe thodi der aram karne ki permission hey?

Arya angrily: nahi nahi nahi. Arya ko pata hey arya ke papa kabhi nahi thakte. Ap arya ko bataiye fir aram kijiye.

Abhijeet little strictly: arya.. Ek bar kaha na ki mujhe kuch nahi hua hey. Ab ab jake fresh ho jao aur kuch kha lo.

With this he put her down on bed and lied down on bed.

Due to his strictness arya got afraid and ran out of his room crying. She locked herself in her room and started crying bitterly.

With her sound Tarika ran towards her room in anxiety and called her name but arya didn't reply to any her call.

In tension Tarika marched towards their bedroom and saw Abhijeet seating on bed holding jis head in between his palms.

Tarika in fear: kya hua Abhijeet? Taklif ho rahi hey? Aur ye arya kyu ro rahi hey?

Abhijeet looked up with: Dant diya meyne use.

Tarika: kyu?

Abhijeet: bar bar puch rahi thi mujhe kya hua hey. Daya ko bhi phone karke pucha. Meyne kaha use ki kuch nahi hua fir bhi jid kar rahi thi. Isliye danta.

Tarika taking sigh: mujhe laga kya ho gaya. (She sat beside him) use adat nahi hey Abhijeet tumhe is wakt ghar me dekhne ki. Aur fir tum aise bed pe lete hue the to use laga hoga ki tumhe kuch ho gaya hey.

Abhijeet: usne hamari saari batein sun li thi Tarika. Use dar na lage isliye mey kuch nahi bata raha tha.

Tarika: ye tum aur mey samajhte hey. Per wo to bacchi hey na. Use ye sab kaise samajh aaega? Gusse ke mamle me to wo puri tarha tumpe gayi hey. Jara kya dant diya to gussa aa gaya. Ab tumhe hi manana padega. Warna bina khaye hi so jaegi.

Abhijeet: yaar ek tum kam thi kya jo ab ise bhi manana pad raha hey.

Tarika: kya matlab?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi. Ab jake manana padega.

Abhijeet moved towards Arya's room and Tarika shook her head in disappointment.

Outside arya's room,

Abhijeet: Arya beta darwaja kholo please

No reply

Abhijeet: papa sorry hey beta.

No reply

Abhijeet: dekho kan pakad ke sorry. Please darwaja kholo.

Arya: arya papa se naraj hey. Arya door nahi kholegi.

Abhijeet: papa sorry bol rahe hey beta. Ap batao ki papa kya kare jisse papa ki princess man jae?

No reply

Abhijeet: papa arya ko ice cream khilane le jaenge.

Arya: sach? Abhi le jaenge?

Abhijeet was in dilemma. Today he was not in state to go out of home. But he couldn't tell this to arya either.

After a little pause

Abhijeet: haan beta. Papa aj hi le jaenge.

Arya: aur apko kya hua hey ye bhi bataenge?

Abhijeet with a sigh: thik hey beta bata denge. Per ap pehle darwaja kholo. Papa ko ander ane do.

Arya opened the door slowly. Her face was wet due to crying. Abhijeet felt bad for her. He kneel down to her lavel, wiped her face and gave a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Abhijeet: sorry beta.

Arya: un hun.. Ap sorry mat bolo papa. Ap pehle arya ko bataenge ki apko hua kya hey aur fir ice cream khilaenge.

Abhijeet: okk

He lifted her up in jis arms and sat on her bed.

Arya sitting in his lap: ab bataiye.

Abhijeet: hmm. Aj papa kam ki wajah se ek jungle gaye the. Wo gehra tha aur wahan gande log bhi rehte the. Un gande logon ko pakadne ke liye papa jungle me gaye the. Per achanak un gande logon ne jungle me dhua choda.

Arya: wo dhua bhi ganda tha?

Abhijeet: haan beta. Us dhue ki wajah se papa ko khasi ane lagi.

Arya: papa ko dard hua?

Abhijeet: thodasa dir me dard hua. Per wahan baki log bhi the. Unhe bhi to us dhue se bachana tha na.

Arya nodded her head positively.

Abhijeet: to papa ne aur baki ke cid uncle ne un logon ko bachaya aur gande logon ko pakad liya.

Arya: apko sans lene me bhi taklif ho rahi thi?

Abhijeet: haan beta. Per ye sab to hota rehta hey. Apke papa agar aysi choti choti chijon ke liye pareshan hote rahe to apne desh ki sewa kayse karenge?

Arya: haan. Mere papa world ke strongest papa hey.

Abhijeet: aur papa ki princess bhi strongest hey. Aise roti nahi hey. Hey na?

Arya: haan papa.. Per mere papa to superman hey.

And she hugged him around his neck. Abhijeet laughed and hugged her too. Tarika was looking at them smilingly standing at door.

Arya in hug: papa..

Abhijeet: yes beta

Arya: arya ko ice cream nahi chahiye. Aj ap aram kijiye. Ham ice cream kal khaenge.

Abhijeet felt proud on his daughter.

Abhijeet: thank you beta.

Arya smiled through hug. Abhijeet signaled Tarika to join them in hug. Tarika came forward and three remained in hug for sometime feeling sooth and love for each other in their heart.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Dii I hope apko achha laga ho. Bus aise hi mind me aa gaya to likh diya. Sorry apne jo idea diya tha exactly waesa nahi likha. Apka idea bohot achha tha per usme kuch alag dialogue ya scenes sujh hi nahi rahe the isliye thoda different kar diya.**

 **Friends jaisa bhi ho please reviews me batana. As promised mey bohot jald abhirika post kar dungi. Till then,**

 **Stay happy and stay blessed..**


End file.
